tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rashid
}|then=/ }}}|GetValue= }| | name = Rashid | location = Viaja entre Carlin y las ciudades Premium excepto por Yalahar y Farmine. | job = Travelling Salesman | notes = Tú necesitas ganarte su confianza antes de poder venderle algo. Él viaja a diferentes ciudades diariamente. Este NPC cambia su ubicación diariamente. En Lunes lo puedes encontrar en Svargrond, en la taberna de Dankwart, al sur del templo. En Martes lo puedes encontrar en Liberty Bay, en la taberna de Lyonel, oeste del depot. En Miércoles lo puedes encontrar en Port Hope, en la taberna de Clyde, al norte del barco. En Jueves lo puedes encontrar en Ankrahmun, en la taberna de Arito, sobre la oficina postal. En Viernes lo puedes encontrar en Darashia, en la taberna de Miraia, al sur de las guildhalls. En Sábado lo puedes encontrar en Edron, en la taberna de Mirabell, sobre el depot. En Domingo lo puedes encontrar en el depot de Carlin, un piso arriba. Hoy es , así que lo puedes encontrar en |Domingo=Carli |Saturday=Edron |Friday=Darashia |Thursday=Ankrahmun |Wednesday=Port Hope |Tuesday=Liberty Bay |Monday=Svargrond}} if your server hasn't been saved. Si no es , click action=purge}} aquí para remover la caché. Para poder negociar con él, debes completar The Traveling Trader Quest. | buysell = yes | buys = Armors: Crystalline Armor 16,000 gp Dragon Scale Mail 40,000 gp Dwarven Armor 30,000 gp Glacier Robe 11,000 gp Golden Armor 20,000 gp Hibiscus Dress 3,000 gp Leopard Armor 1,000 gp Lightning Robe 11,000 gp Magma Coat 11,000 gp Mammoth Fur Cape 6,000 gp Paladin Armor 15,000 gp Pirate Shirt 500 gp Skullcracker Armor 18,000 gp Swamplair Armor 16,000 gp Terra Mantle 11,000 gp Legs: Glacier Kilt 11,000 gp Lightning Legs 11,000 gp Magma Legs 11,000 gp Mammoth Fur Shorts 850 gp Pirate Knee Breeches 200 gp Terra Legs 11,000 gp Shields: Bone Shield 80 gp Castle Shield 5,000 gp Dark Shield 400 gp Demon Shield 30,000 gp Medusa Shield 9,000 gp Norse Shield 1,500 gp Scarab Shield 2,000 gp Tortoise Shield 150 gp Helmets: Bonelord Helmet 7,500 gp Devil Helmet 1,000 gp Glacier Mask 2,500 gp Krimhorn Helmet 200 gp Lightning Headband 2,500 gp Magma Monocle 2,500 gp Pirate Hat 1,000 gp Ragnir Helmet 400 gp Skull Helmet 40,000 gp Terra Hood 2,500 gp Boots: Crocodile Boots 1,000 gp Fur Boots 2,000 gp Glacier Shoes 2,500 gp Lightning Boots 2,500 gp Magma Boots 2,500 gp Patched Boots 2,000 gp Pirate Boots 3,000 gp Steel Boots 30,000 gp Terra Boots 2,500 gp Weapons: Abyss Hammer 20,000 gp Amber Staff 8,000 gp Assassin Dagger 20,000gp Beastslayer Axe 1,500 gp Berserker 40,000 gp Brutetamer's Staff 1,500 gp Chaos Mace 9,000 gp Cranial Basher 30,000 gp Crystal Sword 600 gp Daramanian Mace 110 gp Daramanian Waraxe 1,000 gp Demonrage Sword 36,000 gp Diamond Sceptre 3,000 gp Dragon Slayer 15,000 gp Dragonbone Staff 3,000 gp Dreaded Cleaver 10,000 gp Epee 8,000 gp Furry Club 1,000 gp Guardian Halberd 11,000 gp Hammer of Wrath 30,000 gp Heavy Mace 50,000 gp Heavy Machete 90 gp Heroic Axe 30,000 gp Jade Hammer 25,000 gp Lunar Staff 5,000 gp Mammoth Whopper 300 gp Mercenary Sword 12,000 gp Mystic Blade 30,000 gp Naginata 2,000 gp Nightmare Blade 35,000 gp Noble Axe 10,000 gp Relic Sword 25,000 gp Ruthless Axe 45,000 gp Sapphire Hammer 7,000 gp Silver Dagger 500 gp Spiked Squelcher 5,000 gp Taurus Mace 500 gp Vile Axe 30,000 gp War Axe 12,000 gp Wyvern Fang 1,500 gp Enchanted Weapons: Earth Cranial Basher 30,000 gp Earth Dragon Slayer 15,000 gp Earth Heroic Axe 30,000 gp Earth Mystic Blade 30,000 gp Earth Relic Sword 25,000 gp Earth War Axe 12,000 gp Energy Cranial Basher 30,000 gp Energy Dragon Slayer 15,000 gp Energy Heroic Axe 30,000 gp Energy Mystic Blade 30,000 gp Energy Relic Sword 25,000 gp Energy War Axe 12,000 gp Fiery Cranial Basher 30,000 gp Fiery Dragon Slayer 15,000 gp Fiery Heroic Axe 30,000 gp Fiery Mystic Blade 30,000 gp Fiery Relic Sword 25,000 gp Fiery War Axe 12,000 gp Icy Cranial Basher 30,000 gp Icy Dragon Slayer 15,000 gp Icy Heroic Axe 30,000 gp Icy Mystic Blade 30,000 gp Icy Relic Sword 25,000 gp Icy War Axe 12,000 gp Jewelry: Ancient Amulet 200 gp Crystal Necklace 400 gp Crystal Ring 250 gp Death Ring 1,000 gp Demonbone Amulet 32,000 gp Emerald Bangle 800 gp Glacier Amulet 1500 gp Gold Ring 8,000 gp Lightning Pendant 1500 gp Magma Amulet 1500 gp Platinum Amulet 2,500 gp Ring of the Sky 30,000 gp Ruby Necklace 2,000 gp Scarab Amulet 200 gp Silver Brooch 150 gp Terra Amulet 1500 gp Miscellaneous: Doll 200 gp Light Shovel 300 gp Pirate Voodoo Doll 500 gp Voodoo Doll 400 gp | sells = Nada. }}